


Lips Of An Angel

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx





	Lips Of An Angel

It was a late and lonely night at the Tomlinson home. Louis was currently doing paperwork on his desk, his personal phone with his own number next to him. His fiance Eleanor was in the other room, their bedroom, watching tv.

Suddenly, Louis's phone rang and picked it up, because he knew he was on the other end.

**Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

"Hi Lou." Niall's sweet voice said though the phone.

"Hello Niall."

"*sniffle* How-How are you?"

"Ni, have you been crying? Did he do something?"

"We had a fight. Why are you whispering?"

"I have to."

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**

"But why?"

"El's in the bedroom next door, if she hears me, I'm doomed."

"Oh okay, I wish I could see you."

"I know, I do too, sometimes I wish El was you, just for a little bit."

"Never really moved on, did you?"

"Nor did you."

"I know."

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"Oh Ni, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why?"

"I'm trying so hard with El, but everytime I hear you call my name..."

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

"You lose it, we talked about this."

"I know, but it's hard you know?"

"Same thing with you calling me. I know how it feels."

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too**

"It a bit ironic you called me tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I sorta dreamt of you last night."

"I dreamt of you as well, strange huh?"

**Does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue.**

"Yeah, does Josh know you've called me? Is that what you fought about?"

"Yeah, but I never listen. Does El know?"

"Not now, she thinks I'm talking to Haz probably."

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**

"She's waiting in bed for me and I'd rather stay here."

"Why don't you do to bed and just forgot about me?"

"I can't, it's impossible to forget you."

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"I can't forget about you either. *yawn*"

"You should go to bed Ni."

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

"I don't wanna say goodbye though."  
"Me neither, but we both know it's coming."

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"Yeah, that's true. But I still don't want to."

"I know you don't."

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

Louis looked up and saw it was midnight, El would have fallen asleep by now and he was tired. He knew Niall was tired too and needed to make things up with Josh the next morning. He sighed.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

"I have to go now Ni."

"I know, it's midnight, you need to sleep."

"Goodnight Niall."

"Goodnight Louis."

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

Louis hung up, going to bed. But one question stayed in his mind. 'Why did Niall call me so late?'


End file.
